i want to meet my daddy!
by quetzalnightshade16
Summary: Lucy and the gang are now in a weird situation, a girl claiming that she is from the future and that she is Lucy's daughter, wants to see her dad, but everyone gets confused when they don't know who the dad is. the only way to find out is through the girls magic, but she has 5 different magic; from Gray, Loke, Hibiki, Srting and Natsu. who is the real dad?
1. Chapter 1

The swift winds carried the spring leaves up to the sky. The magnificent town of Magnolia was still filled with light even after the night came before them. Men and women from different lands with different attitudes, names faces, and thought became one. The people from Fairy Tail were not different, especially when they were celebrating two events; blooming of the rainbow sakura and their 7th victory in the magic grand games.

"YAHOO! Another VICTORY!" cried Romeo as he raised his fist in the air "Nice assist Wendy, if it wasn't for you, I could have been beaten!"

"Ah… I didn't do much, I was just there in the nick of time hehehe" she blushed

"Don't be too modest Wendy" a woman who had blonde hair sat down next to the two "You both did a great job!"

"You also deserve a pat on the back Lucy!" cheered a blue cat "You defeated the team leader!"

"Well, that was just plain luck!" she said. All of them laughed, as they did, a young child about the age of 7 tackled Lucy to the ground.

"Mama! You were awesome" smiled the little girl, who had golden blonde hair

"Luna, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Lucy got up and lifted the child to her lap

"Well she couldn't sleep, until you came back" Levy suddenly appeared

"Is that so… eh" she lifted the child once more "Let's go back home" she smiled as she got up and carried the little child on her back.

While walking back to their apartment Luna suddenly spoke "ne, mama is papa back yet?" she asked

"Well… that depends… an SS class request is much more difficult" she explained

"More difficult than, your S class request Mama?" she yawned "No wonder Auntie Erza comes back really late"

"Come on now, you are sleepy" Lucy opened the door and locked it as they entered. The little child opened her eyes, expecting to see her father but alas he was not home.

"Luna, please go to bed" Lucy suddenly said

"Mama…" she quietly obeyed her mother and went to her room. Lucy then broke down, as soon as she heard to door to her daughters room locked.

"When, will you come home?..." she whimpered. Not knowing, Luna was also listening to her mother's cries.

"Mama is suffering because of papa… who is he, really?" she questioned. A few hours later Lucy was fast asleep in her bed, Luna decided to visit an old friend, she sneaked out of her house and made a swift full escape to the house of her mother's trusted friend.

"HAPPY!" she screamed

A blue cat yawned as he went outside "LUNA! What are you doing this late?!" he asked

"I—just wanted to ask you something Happy" she said

"What do you want to ask?" the cat asked

"it's about my father!" she explained. Happy invited her inside so that he could tell her everything she needed to learn about her father. After a few hours of storytelling Happy then suggested that she should return home before her mother finds out that she was gone.

"Thanks Happy!" she smiled

"Okay, just be careful on your way back home!" the male cat had reminded her

"I will!" she reassured and ran away from the house of the blue cat. Then stopping at a black alley way.

"Open! Gate of the time piece! Horologium" she summoned the celestial spirit her mother had given her on her 5th birthday.

"Luna-sama" the spirit said "may I ask, why you summoned me this late?"

"Sorry, but this is a very important" she started "Horologium, I want to meet my daddy!"

"But, isn't your father on a very important quest" said the clock

"Not this time, but in the past!" she climbed in the body of the clock

"But we cannot open, eclipse without the guidance of your mother"

"Who said, we were gonna use the eclipse" she grinned "TIME ARC2!" she summoned her magic, the ground in which Horologium was standing on started to glow, as the earth shook, pink magic fragments started to appear as the young mage casted her spell "TIME EXTENSITY!" she opened her eyes, a magic circle had opened before them, and sucked the two inside.

The loud rustling guild of Fairy Tail had been partying as usual, celebrating their first victory in the grand Magic Games and the successful mission of stopping the ten thousand dragons which could have destroyed their entire lives.

"Bye Mira, Levy, Lisanna!" yelled the young celestial spirit wizard

"Bye Lucy! See you tomorrow" shouted Levy as she waved goodbye to Lucy

"Yeah!" she smiled

"Be careful on the way home Lucy" reminded Erza

"Yeah, you too Erza" She then walked towards the exit of their guild

"LUCY!" Happy said flying towards Lucy "Natsu is picking on me again!"

"No I am not!" defended the pink haired dragon slayer

"hehehe" laughed Lucy "You two are really funny"

"We're not clowns Lucy" said the blue neko

"Not what I meant Happy" she sweat dropped "See you guys tomorrow" she dropped Happy

"Eh? Where are you going Lucy?" asked Natsu as they followed her outside

"home" she continued walking

"what it's too early!" whined Natsu

"Early for you, late for me! Besides I'm tired!" they continued arguing until they reached Lucy's house

"Bye Natsu!" she sarcastically said

"Well, that's rude" said Natsu

"What did you say?"

"Well, isn't it rude, if you don't invite us in?" he smirked

"Aye sir!" Happy backed up

"RUDE? You tell me about Rudeness mister!" she said "You people come inside and use my things like they belong to you and-"

"OUCH!" they heard a shriek

"Who's there?" Natsu stepped forward "Lucy get behind me"

"augh.. Yeah" she hid behind Natsu

"WHO ARE YOU!" growled Natsu. But the voice said nothing, out of frustration, flames ignited all over his hands as he clenched his fists together

"Seriously Natsu-san!" the voice chuckled, revealing a blonde muscular man the same age as Natsu and Lucy

"Sting! What are you doing here?" Natsu laughed as the flames vanished as he held out one of his hands to help the other dragon slayer to get up

"Thanks" he said as he grabbed Natsu's hand "Well we're here to show you this!" he held out his right arm and showed them a black Fairy Tail symbol imprinted on it.

"Whoah! Cool you got in the guild! Good Job!" Natsu smiled

"Wait what do you mean we?" Lucy asked

"AYE!" Happy backed up

"Us of course!" a dark pink cat emerged along with a green cat in a pink frog suit "I'll always be with Sting" Lector added

"Fro will never leave Rogue-kun!" sad the cat-frog

"If there is light, there should always be dark!" said Rogue who was leaning on a brick wall

"You guys all joined Fairy Tail! This is GREAT!" Natsu cheered

"Aye!" said the blue cat

"Well… this is fun and all, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Lucy zoomed inside her apartment and locked all doors, window and all possible entrances where her two best friends can sneak inside while she's asleep.

"Lucy…." Natsu pouted

"Hey Natsu-san" started Sting "do you and Lucy-san have some sort of romantic relationship?" he asked

"Huh? What do you mean?" Natsu scratched his head

"He means if you guys liiiiiike each other!" Happy rolled his tongue

"Fro thinks so as well!" smiled Frocsh

"What! No Lucy and I are just-"

"Right…" Lector teased "Let's go home Sting!"

"Good night Natsu-san" he sighed in relief

"Augh…. right" he waved as he looked at Lucy's apartment "Lucy…."

"You liiiiiiike her!" Happy teased his partner

"Not you too Happy!" he grumpily said as they both went back to their house


	2. Chapter 2 Mama?

Chapter 2

The next morning, most of the guild members, fighting, sleeping, eating, looking at the request board or just goofing off. And as usual MiraJane was located behind the bar counter serving foof to Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray.

"Here you go!" Mira gave them their food "One big serving of shaved ice for Gray, a really big chicken thigh for Natsu ,a whole strawberry cake for Erza and fish for Happy" She smiled

"Thanks Mira!" the three said in unison

"Ne, Natsu why isn't Lucy here yet?" Asked Happy as he took a small bite from fish

"Yeah, isn't she the one who usually comes here first" added Gray

"Give her time maybe she's still recovering from what happened in Crocus" Explained Erza

"Who is?" Sting and Rogue suddenly popped in

"Lucy is…" Natsu almost chocked while eating the chicken

"eh… the Hearfilia chick" smirked Sting

"Is Lu-chan here already!?" Levy asked the teens. But they shook their heads

"Eh…. I wanted to read her newest chapter" the solid script mage pouted

"What if something bad happened to Bunny girl" Joked Gajeel

"GAJEEL! That isn't a nice joke!" Levy narrowed her eyes at the iron dragon slayer

"Yeah! So don't but in IRON HEAD!" Natsu said

"IRON HEAD! Are you asking for a fight!" Gajeel cracked his knuckles

"Here they go again…" Erza sighed

"Do they usually do this" asked Rogue

"Yeah, and then the fight spreads" Levy smiled

"You guys are fun! I wanna join!" jumped Sting

"You can do it Sting-kun!" Lector cheered

"Fro is cheering for you as well!" said the cosplaying cat

"Eh! Natsu why didn't you invite me!" Gray stripped off his clothes. And thus the fight spreaded like a wild fire, with the addition of two more dragon slayers to the guild they almost broke down half of the guild within a few minutes.

"Fro is scared!" Frocsh, Happy, Lector and Carla ducked down with Levy under the bar table

"Where's Lily?" asked Happy, they all popped up to the surface and saw Lily using his musica sword fighting the other members

"Erza should put a stop to this!" Levy said

"What are you talking about, Erza is also joining in on the fight" Carla the white exceed pointed at the scarlet requip mage transform into her purgatory armor causing more damage to the guild.

"This is going to be long…" Levy sighed

"DAMN YOU BRATS!" Master who was at the entrance shouted leaving everyone stunned "I leave for about ten minutes and half of the guild Is destroyed"

"Sorry Master" Erza transformed back into her regular armor

"That's alright Erza, just take the trouble makers out so that we could try and recover from the damage" ordered their small yet scary master

"Understood!" Erza summoned 4 large sword and pointed them at Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Sting who silently left the guild following them were Levy, Rogue, Erza and the exceeds.

"Erza where are we going?" asked Natsu who still had a sword pointed at his back

"to a place where you guys can repent on your sins" Erza calmly said

"to where?" Sting asked

"No more questions!" Erza roared

"Hai!" all of them said

While walking Levy noticed something "Erza this route leads to Lu-chan's apartment!"

The scarlet haired mage gave a simple nod "Yes, we are going to Lucy's apartment" she silently said

"How are they going to repent on their sins?" Rogue who overheard the conversation said while pointing at the males who had swords pointed at their backs

"well… considering the fact that Lu-chan can get really scary when angered, I guess Erza just needs a private place to torture them" Levy giggled a little. They all found themselves in front of Lucy's apartment.

"Ano…. Erza…." Natsu said worriedly "Why are we in front of Lucy's house?" he chuckled as he was sweating really hard

"Time for your punishment" Erza said laughing. Natsu and Gray started to panick while Gajeel and Sting became worried of their punishment. Erza then pulled out a key out of her pocket and inserted it in the key hole which unlocked Lucy's door. To their surprise Wendy was in.

"Hello every one" she said as she placed her cup of tea on the table

"We-Wendy! What are yopu doing here?" asked Levy as she sat down "and where's Lu-chan?"

"Um… Lucy-san asked me to come over last night, because she thought someone broke into her house or a ghost might appear. And also I had to finish healing her, also she's in the bathroom" Wendy explained

(Inside the bathroom)

"~La~la~la~ Fairy where you going~" Lucy sang as she added bubble liquid into her bath

*SFX* SPLASH

Lucy glanced back to her pink bubbled bath as she heard the noise "What was that?" she thought "No Lucy stop thinking about ghost and ghouls! They are not real!" Lucy slapped herself a couple of times before placing the towel wrapped around her body and hanged it. She then got into her bath and submerged herself. Lucy then felt a foot kick her; as she opened her eyes she saw a black figure in the water with her.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" she screamed and got up, she backed away from the bath and leaned against her door.

(Outside)

"Lucy!" they all said as they heard her scream

"Nah, don't worry about the bunny-girl, maybe she just saw a spider or something" Gajeel said while flopping himself into Lucy's bed "Oi! Why does Bunny-girl have a hard thing in her bed" he said while lightly punching it thinking that it would return back to normal.

"Really? Lucy's bed is usually soft!" Natsu jumped in the bed as well

"You really sleep here salamander" laughed sting as he helped the two returning the bed to it's original softness

"OUCH!" they all heard a small girl said

"Eh?" the three dragon slayer said. They all backed away from the bed as a girl with shiny black hair and hazel eyes

"You people are mean!" she said in a high pitch voice, water started to form in the corner of her eyes "LUNA!" she said running towards the bathroom

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted

(In the bathroom)

The dark figure suddenly rose up, Lucy was seriously freaking out, due to that she wasn't even able to hear the screaming outside "WEN-" she was sent back to the bathtub with the figure as the little girl with black hair jumped in as well.

"Luna!" the girl with black hair said

"GAIL!" said the figure "What are you doing"

Lucy realized that the girl named Luna had golden hair like her; snapping out of her trance, she got up and locked the door that was right opened "Who are you?!" she asked the two

"Mama!" Luna jumped at Lucy

"Mama?" she said


	3. Chapter 3 Boulder

Chapter 3

"LUCY! Open the door" Natsu said as he used his fist to slam the door. Lucy on the other hand was trying to stop Natsu from breaking her door.

"Natsu! Stop breaking the door!" she said "Any way, who are you two" she confronted the two girls in her bathtub.

"Oh~ sorry, we haven't introduce ourselves" Luna said "I'm Luna Heartfilia, and this is Gail Mcgarden" she smiled "and I'm also your daughter!"

"Eh? What do you mean! I don't have a daughter?" Lucy said as she still tried to stop Natsu from breaking her door

"Actually….. We're from the future!" they both said

"Ah!" Lucy yet again got slammed back into the tub, because Natsu and the others successfully broke down her door.

"Lucy! Are you alright!" they all said. Lucy was in the tub with the two girls, luckily for her the room was filled with steam due to the hot water, so everyone did not see her bare body.

"Mama, are you alright?" Luna said as she came closer to Lucy

"Lu-cy…" Natsu said "How come this kid keeps calling you Mama?" he pointed at Luna, Gail on the other hand was hiding behind Luna

"You people are mean!" she said as she spotted Levy "MAMA!" she then jolted at Levy

"MAMA!" Gajeel said "Oi shrimp! Are you telling me something I don't know?"

"Eh? I don't know?" Levy looked at the girl she was small and fragile and at the same time scared

"Ano… we can explain" Luna started "But~~" she then collapsed

"Luna-san!" Gail ran back towards her fallen friend

"Hey are you alright?" Lucy picked up the girl who was unconscious "Wendy could you please take a look at her" she said as she handed Wendy Luna

"Okay. Lucy-san but shouldn't you put on some clothes first!" she requested. Lucy looked at herself for a brief moment before realizing that the fogged had cleared up and everyone who was inside her apartment could see her; Erza was red, Gajeel couldn't care less, Levy was trying her best to cover up Lucy's body and so did Gail, Rogue still had his poker face on, while Gray, Sting and Natsu couldn't take their eyes off of Lucy.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she screeched so hard that it almost damaged the dragon slayers ears "Everyone get out!" she said as her face became redder than Erza's hair. But still everyone remained in their places. Angered she grabbed anything she could get and started throwing stuff at them, and still no one moved.

(~A few moments later~)

Lucy was seated next to Levy and Wendy, Erza sat across them, while the boys were scattered everywhere around the room, some with very deep wounds and bruises.

"I never thought you would actually had the guts to chase them around with a knife Lu-chan" Levy sighed

"They were getting on my nerves!" she pouted "Is she alright?" Lucy asked Wendy who was still treating the unconscious girl

"Yeah, she'll wake up in a couple of minutes, though she only collapsed to fatigue and heat" Wendy explained

"Thank you Wendy-nee!" Gail hugged her "Mama! Luna is going to be alright" Levy could only smile

"Gail-san is it alright if I call you that?" Levy asked, the girl nodded "Could you briefly explain all of this?"

"Yes mama, you see me and Luna came from the future" she smiled

"And?" they all said

"Um… you see…. Luna said that I can't say what the reason is….. Sorry" Gail apologized  
"Oh… well, we could ask Luna later" Natsu grinned

"So… How did you guys come back to the past" asked Gray

"I don't know, Luna was suppose to go alone, but I saw her in the alley way and jumped into the portal with her and the next thing I know it is that we're at the apartment and we we're hiding from Wendy-nee and Auntie Lucy" she explained

"So that leaves little blondie there to give us all the details" Sting pointed to Luna who was surrounded by the exceeds and Gail

"Wait before that, how are you sure that you're Levy-san's child?" Rogue said as he picked up Gail

"Um….." she placed her finger on her chin thinking "I know!" she leaned closer to Levy and whispered something. Levy turned bright red and said "Yup! You really are my child" she pated

"Oi! Shrimp what did Krill there said to you?" he glared

"It's a secret!" Levy stuck her tongue out

"You're really mean!" Gail pointed at Gajeel "Don't fight with mama!" she took out a magic pen and yelled out "SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!" fire suddenly appeared and Gajeel's head was temporarily on fire. Natsu laughed his butt of and then ate the fire.

"Why You!" Gajeel hissed, but couldn't bring himself to hurt the child which belonged to Levy

"That's weird" Carla said "Luna isn't waking up" They all looked at Luna and she was still fast asleep

"Why is that Wendy?" Erza asked

"I-I don't know? Anyone could easily wake up from the noise"

"Well, let's not waste time here, Let's bring her to the guild!" Lucy suggested. Everyone nodded and ran towards the still 'on construction' guild, the doors were slammed open as they entered inside

"Welcome back everyone!" Mira greeted "Oh, my who is that?" she said as she saw the sleeping child

"No time to explain, we have to hurry and wake her up" Gray explained

"She isn't waking up?" Mira followed the teens to the infirmary, once inside they laid her down and Wendy started to work on her again

"LUNA!" Gail said crying, Frosch and Happy cried as well

"Gail, did this happen to Luna?" Levy asked

"I don't know?" she continued crying, Rogue picked her up and said "You should save your tears for later, little one" Gail then stopped crying and agreed with Rogue

"WOW Rogue never thought you were a kid person" Sting joked

" I remembered!" Gail suddenly said "Auntie Lucy, can you bring out that doggie that doesn't say 'arf'" she requested

"ah…. Sure, Gate of the Canis Minor Nicola!" Lucy summoned the dog-like creature which sat on Luna's stomach

"Puuuuu-puuuuuunn" it shacked Luna's head. The little girls eyes opened as she saw the little creature

"PLUE!" she hugged the spirit

"EH?" they all sweat dropped "How did this happen?"

"Luna's favorite Playmate is Plue" she smiled

"Mama, look it's Plue" Lucy suddenly found herself embracing the little girl "Sorry.. if I made you guys worried"

"No, it's fine, at least you're safe" Erza smiled

"Thank you Auntie Erza" she smiled

"Well, if little Blondie is alright know do you mind telling us how and why did you go back to the past?" Sting started

"Oh~ that, we got here by horologium!" she explained "you see… Horologium has the gate of the time piece right"

"But how?" Lucy asked

"Horologium is the only spirit that can be used as a vessel to travel back in time, but before you can do that, you must also know how to use Lost time arc magic" she grinned "Auntie Ultear taught me that!"

"Wow, you got a nice kid there Luce" Natsu complimented "But how are we sure that you really are Lucy's daughter, aside from your scent"

"Mama, has this white little birthmark on her left butt cheek!" she said

"How-how did you know that?" Lucy was red in embarrassment

"Really Luce, you have that" Natsu said while lifting her skirt

"Natsu!" Lucy kicked Natsu below the belt, stopping him in his tracks

"And also I know this" Luna then whispered something to Lucy which widen her eyes and made her smile

"Yeah… I promised myself that only my family would know about that secret" she smiled as she lifted Luna "Sorry Luna, if I doubted you"

"No, worries mom" she said "But… do you guys have food, I'm starving"

"I'll get you two some so let's go outside "MiraJane smiled as she led them all to a table

"Lucy, Levy who are those girls" Cana who was sitting at another table asked

"They are Lucy-san and Levy-san's future daughters" Wendy explained

"Really, that's cool" she said as she chugged down another barrel of beer

"So… Luna, Gail why did you guys go back here?" Happy asked

"We want to meet our Fathers!" the two said in unison

"Heh?" Lucy and Levy sweat dropped "What do you mean?"

"Both of our father's are SS class mages in the future so, we rarely see them, Luna doesn't even recognize him anymore" Gail explained

"YOU POOR THINGSSSSSSS" Mira jumped at the two "Who are you're fathers?" she asked. Levy and Lucy prayed for the best, on whoever is their future husband is

"We don't know?" they smiled

"How come you don't know?" Erza asked, the two shrugged and ate the food

"Well… this is gonna be a really long" the two mothers sighed

"we could always define their fathers by their magic right?" Cana winked

"Neh, Luna, Gail what are your powers?" Mira asked

"I can use gate keys!" Luna cheerfully said

"Solid Script!" Gail added

"We are going nowhere!" Natsu said "This is all your fault ice queen!"

"My fault, how is it my fault!" Gray stripped "I didn't do anything"

"Your face makes me feel weird!" Natsu challenged him to a fight

"Go GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia who was lie a mushroom popped up "You, can't be Gray's Daughter" she smiled and patted Luna's head "You only know ice make magic"

Luna and Gail watched as the two were fighting "That looks like so much fun!" Gail whispered "Let's join them" Luna suggested

"Right!" they both agreed

"Ice make! Freeze Lance" Luna said, she then creates a lance and targeted Sting, Natsu , Rogue and different male members of Fairy Tail

"You can do i-ice make" Juvia said

"My turn! My Turn! Shadow Dragon's Claw!" she then generates shadows from her feet and unleashes them to Gajeel

"You can also do that?" Levy and Lucy took the two along with Mira and the exceeds under the bar table knowing that a huge fight might emerge, but Gray and Rogue stopped them

"Wait Lucy!" Gray picked up Luna "So you're my kid huh" he chuckled

"Levy-san…" Rogue said

"Luna is that the only magic you can do?" Mira asked as her eyes began to sparkle

"You haven't seen anything yet" she smirked

"Regulus Punch!" she punched Gray in the face. Lucy's keys started to glow and Loke came out instantly holding the child upward "Lucy, I told you, we are meant to be~" he sang and Lucy sweat dropped

"Loke, I didn't call for you…"

"But our child did" he smirked

"What else can you do" Mira grabbed Luna and started to run away from Lucy, Gray and Loke

"Auntie Mira watch out!" Luna said as she saw a boulder flying towards them "Force Shield!" archive magic the same as Hibiki but more powerful sent to boulder flying towards the ceiling

"Wha~~ you're dad can also be Hibiki" Mira squeled. Hibiki came busting towards the door "I heard that Lucy-san has a daughter and I am here to claim it as mine!" he then joined the chase

"Show me more~" Mira then growed wing during her transformation magic and flew across the room

"Gejeel, you bastard!" Natsu screeched

"Same to you SALAMANDER!" Gajeel and Natsu jumped high and they both punched the boulder from earlier and it split into half almost landing on Lucy and Levy.

"Mama!" Luna jumped off Mira and both of her hands ignited one with Flames and another with light she took a deep breath "Fire and White Dragon's roar!" the half boulder then turned into ashes

(On the Other hand)

"Mama watch out!" Gail pushed Levy and said "Iron Dragon's Roar!" which in turn smashed the boulder

"Whose kid are you" Lucy and Levy said in unison.


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Mustache

Chapter 4

Natsu, Sting and Gajeel were stopped and at the same time stunned to see the two little girls.

"Mama are you okay?" Luna came closer to Lucy "Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay Luna" Lucy patted her daughter's head

"Lu-cy…. Did it just do dragon slayer magic?" Natsu crept closer

"Oi blondie…." Sting could only say

"That tiny krill…." Said Gajeel with his mouth open

"What the hell happened?" the master said as he dropped the things he was holding

"Welcome home master" Mira greeted with a bright smile

"Mu-" Luna and Gail said

"What's wrong?" asked Levy

"Mustache!" the girls said running towards the master

"Oi who are you two" the master asked

"I'm Luna!" Luna smiled "Lucy's daughter"

"I'm Gail, Levy's daughter"

"Lu-cy… Le-vy….." Makarov passed out

"Master!" everybody scrambled and carried the master to the infirmary

"There we go!" Gajeel and Natsu threw Makarov unto the bed like a sack of potatoes

"Natsu! Gajeel!" Erza said while a demonic aura surrounded her "Did you just threw the master?!"

"It's all Salamander's fault!" Gajeeln pushed Natsu and made a run for it

"Gajeel you bastard!" Natsu was about to chase after Gajeel but stopped after he heard Luna cry

"Whaaaaaaaa! We made Mr. Mustache DIE!" she cried like the water mage "Mama! It wasn't my FAULT! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"You're so pathetic Luna, crying over these things!" pouted Gail "De-mo whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" she started to cry

"Gail why are you crying?" Levy asked as she pated her daughter's head

"Because Luna is crying" she said in between her cries "And I'm Luna's best friend! So if she cries I cry! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"What a crazy bunch" Sting thought but smiled as she crouched near Luna "It's alright little blondie, Master's gonna be alright!" he smiled

"Yeah! Believe in Sting-kun!" Lector backed up

Luna wiped off her tears and smiled "Okay!" and grinned

"But… he isn't waking up" Mira placed a finger on her chin "Any suggestions?"

"We can always burn him!" Natsu chuckled

"Want to die BRAT?" the Master said making Natsu shriek

"HE's ALIVE!"

"Of course I'm alive, I'm just shocked that Levy and Lucy have children now" he chuckled "When did you girls give birth?"

"That's the problem…." Lucy trailed off "These two are our kids in the future…"

"The future?" he raised an eyebrow

"Aye! Mr. Mustache!" Luna climbed up the bed "And… sorry for earlier…."

"Gail is also sorry" Gail sat down next to the Master

"It's okay but you two should probably go back to your original time" he quietly said "You two being here may alter the future and….."

"We can't" Luna said with a sad tone "We haven't finished our quests!"

"And what may that be?" He asked

"To meet our fathers!" Gail continued

"And besides…. Using Time Extensity takes up half of my magic power and with that amount of magic power gone, it takes 1 week to recharge…. So we can't go back yet!" Luna protested

"Very well, you two may stay" He smiled at the two "But who are your fathers?"

"Um… master" Mira explained everything to Master Makarov "So for Luna, the possible fathers are; Gray, Loke, Hibiki, Sting and Natsu"

"And for Krill" said Gajeel rejoining them in the infirmary

"You and Rogue" Cana said

"No way! Gajeel can't be the father!" Natsu protested "Look at Gail" he picked up the black haired girl "She's really pretty, Shiny black hair, beautiful eyes!"

"What are you implying Salamander?!" Gajeel yelled

"That you're Freaking UGLY!" Nastu put down Gail as his hands ignited

"Now, Now guys…." Levy sweat dropped

"Any who" Mira said cutting the tension in the room "Who will go first in spending time with Luna and Lucy?"

"Huh? I'm coming as well" Lucy asked

"Of Course, with you and your husband out on jobs, it may be rare for the three of you going on family outings" Mira winked

"Of course, I'll go first!" Hibiki stated

"and why?" The four men asked

"I'm clearly her father! I mean look at you people" he shrugged

"Oh that's it!" Natsu said igniting his hands, having the sudden urge to punch Hibiki and Let him have a few black eyes

"Papa Natsu stop it" Luna smiled

"Papa-" they all said

"Yeah, Mama, don't let Papa Natsu break Papa Hibiki's pretty face" she smiled

"My child agrees with my face being pretty" Hibiki smirked

"She may be implying that you're a girl you dumb ass" Gray whispered making some of the men chuckle "I'm going first!" Gray said. Then after that the men started to bicker causing damage to the infirmary.

"Stop it you brats!" Makarov managed to stop the fight

"Let's draw sticks" suggested Mira as she handed a cup with 5 sticks to Natsu and the others "Whoever gets the number one goes first"

The 5 men picked out the sticks

"Um… Mira how about us?" Levy asked

"Let me think….." Mira said "I know! Just play rock paper scissors, and whoever loses goes on the second day, third, and last" she clapped her hands together

"Okay" Rogue and Gajeel agreed "Rock paper scissors!" Gajeel had paper while Rogue had rock

"Hah! I win!" Gajeel rejoiced!

"I'm really sorry Gajeel-san, but look over there" he pointed to the distance, as Gajeel looked he took the opportunity and punched him on the check, knocking Gajeel unconscious. He then grabbed Levy and Gail leading them outside

"Rogue-kun!" Levy said while running

"Sorry Levy-chan, but I want to spend time with both of you as soon as possible" he apologized

"Forgive him mama, I like Rogue papa" giggled Gail as the three ran to the distance. Everyone who had been left behind sweat dropped

"So, who got first?" Makarov asked. The men stared at the sticks while a pink light popped up revealing their number.

"AHA!" someone shouted


	5. Chapter 5 Day in the museum

(A:N So guys thank you soo much for reading and leaving good reviews for me! I really appreciate it! :3 and I hope you guys can continue reading this story until the end! ^_^ oh yeah! I left a poll for those who want to vote for Luna's dad _ you guys can vote on it if you want! Please continue supporting! Thank you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ophelia16)

Chapter 5

They all turned around and saw Hibiki smirking as he held out the stick "I got first!" he gloated. The men all glared at him.

"So who got the rest?" Mira asked

"Second" Loke smiled

"Third" Gray held out the stick

"Fourth" Sting huffed

"Last" Natsu groaned

"That's great everyone!" Mira clapped her hands together "So, Hibiki you have to start tomorrow okay?" she smiled. Hibiki nodded and started to formulate the 'Perfect Family plan' in his head as he exited the guild, everyone continued to do their usual things as for Gajeel he was still unconscious.

"Wow Sting, your partner can really pack a punch" Gray chuckled "It's almost been 2 hours, and he's still asleep"

"Fro thinks that Rogue over did it!" the cosplaying cat frowned "and he didn't take me along with him"

"It's gonna be alright Frosch, I think he really wanted to hang out with his future daughter" Sting smiled and patted Frosch's head

"Fro-san! Let's play together!" He turned around and saw Luna and the other exceeds calling him to play with them

"Fro, will see you later Sting-kun" he jumped off the counter and went to the exceeds

"Future daughter huh….." He said as he took a sip from his drink

(The following day)

Lucy and Luna woke up in their apartment, the stayed up all night partying with the whole guild and waiting for Levy to come back. Lucy glanced at her sleeping daughter as she planted a small kiss on top of her fore head as she gently woke her up. "Luna, wake up" she giggled as she saw her daughter's chocolate eyes gently unfold "Get ready, Hibiki might be waiting for us at the guild" Luna nodded as she followed her mother's orders. The two of them got ready and headed straight to the guild where Hibiki and the other's were already there.

"Good morning everyone!" the two said in unison

"Good Morning" everyone replied

"papa Hibiki!" Luna ran towards the blue Pegasus man

"Good morning, are you guys ready to go?" he asked as he picked up Luna, the two blondes nodded and exited the guild.

"Okay, we'll be going as well!" Levy, Gail and Gajeel followed

"Oi Rogue where did you take those two?" Sting laughed at his bruised partner

"Just a restaurant" he went back to his usual poker face as he glared at Gajeel, he knew that it was unfair that he did that to Gajeel, but attacking him while he was at home was just wrong.

"Yosh! Let's go Lisanna, Erza!" Mira said as she dried her hands using a towel

"Where are you guys going?" Natsu asked

"To spy on them" Lisanna packed things into her bag

"Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted "It isn't right to spy on them"

"Are you trying to defy me Elfman?" Mira said as a demonic aura surrounded her

"No- Nee-chan, what I mean to say, is that it's totally Manly!" he laughed as he ran away from his demonic older sister

"Are you guys gonna come?" Erza asked

"Where are they going anyway?" Wendy asked

"To the Museum" Erza said "Hibiki said that, Luna's really into historical facts"

"Are you coming?" Mira asked as they were about to leave

"Nah! Think I'll pass" the boys said at their own pace

"Suit yourselves" Mira and the other girls went ahead and left them

"Happy Let's go!" Natsu stood up

"AYE SIR!" The blue cat followed him

"Oi Flame Brain where you going?" Asked Gray who was shirtless

"Um… home" Natsu said

"Why?" Sting nonchalantly asked

"Um…. To… clean yeah" they zoomed off

"Okay…. I'll be going ahead as well" Loke who was not with Lucy said "I need t make arrangements for tomorrows date!" he skipped

"See you later" Gray stood up "Need to buy more clothing" he ran off

"Sting-kun?" Lector said "Let's stay here and relax"

"Okay Lector…" Sting closed his eyes

(In the Museum)

"WOW! This is pretty!" Luna said as she held both of Hibiki's and Lucy's hand

"I'm glad you like it, this museum is the largest of all Fiore and the most high tech institute" Hibiki gloated

"Mama look!" Luna skipped off to see an exhibit, both Hibiki and Lucy smiled and giggled as they saw the little girl

"You know Hibiki… This really means a lot to us" Lucy started off

"Nah, don't worry about it Lucy, I'm just glad I get to spend the whole day with two beautiful ladies" He gently kissed Lucy's hand

"Ah… you didn't have to do that" Lucy blushed

(Meanwhile 'Spy team Mira')

"OMG! Hibiki just kissed Lucy's hand!" Mira was strangling a stranger as they were spying on them inside the museum

"Mira-nee" Lisanna tried to stop her big sister

"Ah-ah… Hibiki just kissed Lucy… I'm ss-so happy for them….." Erza was also strangling another guy as she was stuttering

"Ah~" Wendy aided the two passed out men

(Spy 'Loke')

"Loke-san~" Girls said as they stared at Loke, on the other hand he was trying to get a good look at Lucy's date, but his handsome looks were attracting too much attention so he didn't see it that much

"~LUCY~" he cried while he was drowning in a sea of women

"That's soo cruel Loke~ thinking about other women, while your with us" they pouted

"Gomen, but I have to do this, for my future wife and daughter" he said in a dramatic was while the girls fainted

(With Gray)

Gray was about 10 inches away from them, he saw that Hibiki kissed Lucy's hand and it kinda got him mad.

"Damn that bastard" he said aloud which caught everyone's attention. He quickly saw Luna and the others coming towards him

"Mama, let's check out that cave man thingy~" she quelled as she leaded the way

"Shit! Gray think of something good and fast" he then saw a free platform and put his plan into action "ice make! CAGE!" he then created a cage and locked himself and pretended to be a cave man

"Let's go Luna" Hibiki pulled Luna away from Gray as he toured them.

"Look mama!" a kid pointed out "That Cave man looks soo real!" a large crowd suddenly formed around Gray, he couldn't move because Lucy and the others were still around. As they passed Gray still couldn't get out because he locked the door pretty well.

(Somewhere around the corner)

"Ano… Sting-kun, which part of relaxing and staying behind did we do?" Lector asked "And why are we hiding in a bush?"

"Shhh.. Lector, we aren't Spying on them, we are merely observing them with a good distance" Sting said as he was holding two branches hiding his blonde hair

"Anything you say…." Lector sighed as he continued on with his Partners silly games

(Above the ceiling)

"Ne, Natsu why are we above them?" asked the blue exceed "and why are we wearing ninja outfits?"

"So if Lucy saw us, she won't recognize us" Natsu grinned, he then saw Hibiki kissing Lucy's hand for the second time and the fire just rose within him.

"Natsu!" Happy cried "you're really hot~" he then swirled around making them bump into various attractions, Happy then accidentally dropped Natsu on the ground, as several people stepped on him. This got him mad as usual, causing him to go on a tantrum and accidentally burned a part of the ceiling, which spreaded like a wild fire.

"Natsu!" Erza screeched as she saw the flames "What did you do?" he chased him

"Uh-Er-za?" he ran away from her, passing Happy

"Natsu! Where are you going?" Happy yelled

"Away from Death!" he ran like a little girl. Mira and the others sweat dropped as they tried putting out the fire.

(With Lucy and Luna)

"ATTENTION EVERYONE" a speaker lacrima announced "But we kindly suggest, that everyone move unto the next building due to a sudden fire, thank you"

"Really? That's too bad, come on everyone" Hibiki lead the two blondes to the next building

"Aw.. that's awful, I wonder how Levy-chan is doing?" she thought

(With Levy and Gail)

"Achoo~" Levy sneezed

"Are you alright mama?" Gail asked as she held her mother's hand

"Yeah, I'm okay. But Gajeel where are we?" she asked

"Don't talk shrimp, we are almost there!" Gajeel pulled Levy to a small door, leading to a some sort of club with dim lighting; most likely a local pub

"Is it safe to bring Gail here?" Levy asked

"Yeah, no one's gonna touch you two as long as I am here" Gajeel grinned. Levy blushed. The three of them took a seat next to the stage and waited for their orders to come. Meanwhile, Elfman, Cana, Bixlow and Evergreen where seated at a far good distance away from the iron dragon slayer, Mira had ordered her brother to video the date so she could watch it as they got home.

"This sucks" Cana said as she drank a beer "there is no entertainment"

"Hey guys Gajeel disappeared!" Bixlow informed, suddenly the lights went out and only a single spot light was up front, Gajeel who was wearing his usual clothing for singing was up on stage as an announcer joined him.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I'm pleased to announce that our beloved Gajeel-dono is in the house!"

Elfman, and the others jaw dropped

"Hi everyone, I'm back and I'm here to perform to you my hit single BEST FRIEND!" the crowd started to chant his name.

"KILL ME NOW!" Elfman groaned

Levy blushed out of embarrassment; she glanced at her daughter who was surprisingly enjoying the concert Gajeel had put out. "Well… this is kinda fun" she giggled "I wonder how Lu-chan is doing?"

(On the other hand)

"How on earth did this happen!" Lucy while carrying Luna and an unconscious Hibiki started to run away from a mob of moving dragon fossils that were on display on the second building. Apparently as Erza chased Natsu through the second building they accidentally knocked over a 'maintenance Lacrima' which in turn made everything to haywire and reeking havoc through the whole museum. Hibiki on the other hand tried to defend them but got knocked unconscious with the first blow of the dragon.

(Erza, Happy, Mira, Wendy, Lisanna and a tied Natsu)

"Look HAPPY! Dragons!" Natsu awed as she saw the dragons

(Loke)

"Loke-sama~ save us" the women literally threw themselves at Loke who was constantly searching for Lucy

(Sting)

"Oi Sting-kun, should we help them or something?" asked the exceed

"I don't know, but maybe we should help ourselves first!" Sting said as he was pissed being surrounded by Women, animals and also men

(Gray still in the first building)

"I'm a pretty good locker!" he said as he desperately tried to unlock the lock and yet failed, he then felt the fire emanating and still spreading, he thought he wasn't gonna live to see the day so he then took drastic measures as he destroyed the lock, within a few minutes he got out, only to be caught in a wild goose chase with a large skeletal dragon.

(And then….)

After a few hours of being chased by a large dragon, Lucy finally got home.

"I'm really sorry for what happened lucy" Hibiki bowed "I was the man and didn't protect you" he cried

"Is he crying?" Lucy thought "It is really okay Hibiki, and also thanks" she said with a warm smile

Luna walked towards Hibiki who picked he up "Thank you very much Papa Hibiki" she planted a small kiss on his cheek "Oh yeah" she whispered "Good Luck with Jenny-san" she then winked at him which made him all fluster, Luna then went back to her mom and waved goodbye.

"Jenny huh?" he smiled and waved goodbye to them, and left as the sun went down.

(Meanwhile)

"Welcome back Mira, Erza and everyone else" Master greeted "How was your day?"

"Ohh.., It was very fun master!" Mira smiled which made everyone sweated dropped "We even have something for you" she handed him a piece of paper

"Oh you guys shouldn't have" Master was speechless as he saw what was written; A notice from the council 'Destruction of property' his soul literally left him and as for Mira, she couldn't wait and see what the others had in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6 Lion King

Chapter 6

(The next morning 'at the guild')

"Good Morning!" the two blondes said as they walked through the doors of the guild. Lucy went to her usual seat at the bar while Luna ran towards her best friend.

"Gail!" she tackled her black haired friend "How was your day?"

"It was great, Gajeel-chan is a great singer! After he sang last night we got to eat for free and they even gave him a bunch of gifts!" Gail smiled

"Oi is Levy's kid deaf or something?" Elfman whispered

"I can hear you!" Gajeel snickered "Oi, shadow guy" he said to Rogue "Where are you taking them?"

"Not telling, let's go Levy, Gail" the three left

"Bye!" Gail waved to Luna

(At the bar)

"Mira what happened to Natsu?" Lucy sweat dropped at she saw Natsu with lots of bruises and scratch marks

"Long story" Mira smiled "So~~ where's Loke?"

"I'm here!" Loke suddenly appeared "Let's go"

"Hai!" Luna ran towards Loke "Where are you taking us?" she asked

"To a fantastic place!" he smirked "To the celestial realm!" Luna's eyes began to sparkle

"Really!" she squeled

"Oi! That's unfair!" Gray stood up "I day in that world, means 3 months here!"

"Yeah, Loke that is quiet unfair" Mira said 'I can't spy on them in there!' she thought

"I know, you guys would say that, so I made a plan B" Loke showed them a brochure "Luna I'm taking you and Lucy to the Zoo!"

"Kawaii!" Luna squeled some more! "Come on let's go!" she pulled Loke and Lucy as the three of them exited the guild

"Let's take our leave as well" Erza started to stand up, all of them followed her to the exit.

(In the Zoo)

"Kawai!" Luna ran to different attractions one after another, Lucy smiled as she saw her daughter smiling and enjoying herself.

"You Ok?" Loke asked as he waved his hand in front of Lucy's face

"Yeah, I just want to look at Luna, seeing herself like this… makes me excited to see the future" Lucy said as she took a seat "I wonder what it would be like?" she looked at the sun "Will it be like this?"

"Why not?" Loke sat next to her "You know Lucy, if you really want something so bad, the only one stopping is yourself"

"Yeah.. I guess so" Lucy gave a warm smile at Loke

(Team Mira)

"Oh~~ things are getting serious!" Mira squealed as she saw Loke and Lucy

"What do you mean serious? I mean… look at them, leaving Luna there" sting huffed

"Luna, is enjoying herself" Erza pointed to Luna who was playing with some animals and laughing as she waved to her mom, Lucy waved back as well

"Oi, Lisanna is everything alright?" Gray asked Lisanna who was spacing out

"Yeah, I'm okay" she lied looking at the animals

(Back at Lucy and Loke)

"You wanna see something cool Luna?" Loke asked

"Yeah!" she smiled

"'kay" Loke touches the magic ring he's wearing, summoning fort his green magic seal. Unlike his previous attacks this one's much more lighter can't even damage a thing, but a powerful drift come in thus gently lifting the scattered sakura petals on the ground, creating a magnificent flower show.

"Wow, Loke that was beautiful!" Lucy smiled "Thank you"

"No problem, My queen" Loke said

"Qu-queen? What are you talking about Loke" Lucy stuttered

"Mama is the Queen! I'm the princess and Papa Loke our knight and shining armor!" Luna said as she jumped up and down

"That's right Luna" Loke picked her up

"Oh.. geez you two" Lucy sighed and yet smiled

(Team Mira)

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Mira squeled, jumping up and down along with Erza

"You girls, enjoy this…" Lector sighed "Oi Sting" Lector said. But on the other hand Sting was gritting his teeth

"Ne, Natsu…. Maybe you should stop destroying that tree" Happy suggested, because Natsu was gripping on the tree too strong causing it to break

"Ano…. Gray-kun…." Wendy stated "Please stop it!" Gray was stripping himself out of anger. Lisanna then went berserk.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she said, as she breathed heavily for air "I can't take this anymore!"

"Lisanna?" they all questioned

"Erza! Mira-nee, I can't take it anymore, seeing these….. these defenseless animals all caged up like this! It's like prison for them!" Lisanna sobbed

"Lisanna…" Mira said but Erza butted in

"Now, I understand you!" Erza held both of Lisanna's hands as tears fell down her smooth skin. Erza glanced at the animals again, they looked back at Erza with adorable animal eyes. Erza and Lisanna couldn't take it anymore, Mira and the others knew what was gonna happen next, but they were no match with the ever so powerful Titania of Fairy Tail. Lisanna Freed every animal on sight, Happy was fortunate and had escape the clutches of the requip mage.

"Lisanna!" The blue exceed said "You have to stop this madness!"

"No, Happy you are also an animal, you must also understand how they feel!" Lisanna reasoned, Happy said nothing for a few seconds then said "I'm gonna free the fish!" he flew off

"Traitor!" Gray and the others said, Mira just smiled

"Be FREE!" Lisanna and Erza let every animal out

(Levy, Gail and Rogue 'On top of a tree')

"Amazing!" Gail giggled

"Gail" Levy sweat dropped

"Are you girls comfortable here, but I think we have to stay here until they round up all the animals" Rogue explained

"I hope Lu-chan and Luna are alright" Levy said

"Don't worry mama, Luna is a strong person!" Gail reassured

(Lucy, Luna and Loke)

"Loke! Do something!" Lucy said who was up in a tree with Luna and Loke, while a lion was below them, rampaging

"Good Luck papa Loke!" Luna cheered as Loke jumped off the the tree trying to shoo away the lion.

"Konichiwa Mr. Lion, I kindly suggest that you go away from here, because my family is afraid of you" Loke used his charm at the lion, which turned out differently as he expected. The 'Mr. Lion' he was referring to was actually a girl, which fell in love with Loke.

"Well…. That was totally unexpected" Loke said as the female Lion tackled him; Loke looked at Luna and saw she was waiting for him up there with the love of his life. He smirked and gently put the Lion to sleep. "See… you have nothing to worry about" Loke raised both of his hands signaling them to jump off, Luna did it and Loke caught her. "Come on my queen" he smiled, Lucy hesitated but she trusted him and jumped off, Loke caught her with no worry. "Told you, I'm always here for you"

(Mira and the others)

"Fairy Tail…" The owner of the zoo tapped his foot as he waited for the wizards to explain. Natsu and Sting had motion sickness because you need to use a some sort of golf cart to go to the main office, Gray was buck naked, due to the fact that lions and other animals had bitten his clothes, Wendy was busy explaining what happened, Erza and Lisanna were nowhere to be found, while Mira was upset because she didn't see the end of the date.

(In front of Lucy's apartment)

"I had fun Loke, Thanks" she smiled

"Yeah, thank you papa Loke" she leaned forward and kissed Loke on the cheeks, Loke returned the favor kissing her on her hand.

"My pleasure, my hime" he then faced Lucy "Lucy I have something to say to you, but you must keep it a secret from the others" Lucy leaned forward "What is it?" Loke then kissed Lucy on her fore head, he slowly disappeared returning to the celestial realm "remember, keep that a secret My queen" he said as he vanished.

"Ah-ahh….." Lucy blushed


	7. Chapter 7 winter fun land

Chapter 7

(In the guild)

Natsu and the others were being lecture by master who was furious about the chaos they did in the zoo. "We know master… I'm ready to receive our punishment" Erza who was kneeling down at the master said.

"Ne, Natsu I have something important to tell you" Happy who was kneeling beside Natsu said

"Later Happy, if the old man caught us talking well be in deep shit" whispered Natsu

"But it's important" the blue exceed pouted as his partner was too scared of their master "Fine, if you guys won't listen. We will all regret this later"

"Ohio mina!" Luna busted through the doors, as her mother followed

"Good morning, Luna-san" Makarov petted the little girl

"Granpa Mustache, is everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah Master, why are they kneeling?" Lucy pointed at Natsu, Sting, Erza, Lisanna, Gray and the exceeds except Frocsh who was at the counter with Wendy and Mira

"Well they…" Master was about to tell Lucy, how they spied on her but Natsu and the others signaled the master that he shouldn't tell

"I'm just lecturing them, because they destroyed another council property" Master said, he wasn't fully lying, he just said everything that happened with the exception of the date spying

"Can we go now?" Luna walked up to Gray and pulled his shirt "Let's go now~" she was pulling harder now as her cheeks became pink due to the lack of oxygen she was breathing

"Okay, Okay" Gray chuckled as he picked Luna up and pulled Lucy closer to him "I'll be taking ''MY wife and kid on a date today master" Lucy blushed, Luna cheered, Loke suddenly popped up, Natsu and Sting silently broke the floor which they were kneeling on while somewhere in the distance Juvia had destroyed a bar table causing some members to fly up. The three went outside and walked away from the guild. After a few minutes, Sting and Natsu stood up and tried to follow them with angry outburst but their two exceeds stopped them.

"Wait a minute Natsu, Sting" Mira said "We need to finish up here first before we go or otherwise the Master will never let us leave, besides Gray is only taking them to the Park" Mira winked

"Which Park?" Lisanna asked "Is it the one with the large cherry blossom tree?"

"No, the one with the pond, I guess they would be feeding the ducks or fish" Erza guessed

"Fish!" Happy stood up "Ne, Natsu I really have to tell you something" But again Natsu had ignored his partner

(A few minutes later)

"Come on let's go!" Natsu and Sting said in unison "Stop Copying me!" they said yet again, their comrades laughed at their idiotic play

"Don't tell me you guys liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike Lucy?" Happy rolled his tongue, the two Dragon slayers blushed and said "We don't!"

"Besides, I'm just curious if that little Blondie is really my kid in the future, I better start training her now" Sting reasoned

"I'm just worried about Lucy and Luna, being with that iced brain, who knows what he might do to them"

"Gray-sama will never do that!" Juvia suddenly popped up "Juvia will also come with you guys" she demanded

"Nee-chan, here's the footage from yesterday" Elfman handed Mira a mini lacrima "So, where are they going?" he asked his sister

"From what I heard they will go to the movies today" Mira said "I'm counting on you guys!" Mira cheered

"We got it! Let's go!" Elfma, Cana, Evergreen, and Bixlo exited the guild

"Oi, Mira where are they going?" Laxus who was at the second floor asked

"Oh…I sent them to go and spy on Levy's family date" Mira clapped her hands together while Laxus sweat dropped

"We better get going" Erza commanded, as 'Team Mira' exited the guild

(In the park)

"This is sooo cooool!" Luna smiled

"Glad you like it" Gray grinned

"Yeah… but… it's sooooooo hot" Lucy whined

"Eh? Mama is feeling hot?" Luna said "Well now that you mentioned it…" Luna pouted "Ne, papa Gray!" she smiled

"What do you want Papa to do?" He crouched down to Luna

"Let me think…." She placed her hand on the chin, stoking an invisible beard "I know! I want a winter day!" she cheered

"Winter day?" Lucy sat down under a tree "But, Luna it's almost summer here"

"I think that could be arrange" Gray grinned "But it would take me a lot of ice magic, you willing to help?"

"Aye!" she said, and the two ice mages got into action. Gray and Luna did an ice magic stance at casted a variety of magic

"Ice make! Rain!" Luna said as a magic circle appeared enveloping the blue sky, gently coating the grounds with the magnificent snow coming down

"Ice Make! Geyser!" Gray said, the magic circle then again appeared busting through the ground, layering it with a good amount of ice and snow. The two magicians then got near each other and faced the lake, as they both said in unison "ICE MAKE FLOOR!" freezing the entire lake, turning it into a huge ice skating rink. The people who were in the premises awed and cheered for the two mages, they along with Lucy joined the two and started to play around the snow.

"Luna! Gray" Lucy who was running towards them said "You guys did great!"

"Really mama!" Luna smiled "Now, you won't feel hot anymore" Lucy was touched by her future daughter's word, she hugged her and kissed her gently on the cheeks

"Let's go enjoy our winter fun land" Gray extended his hands towards Lucy as she gladly took it and skated throughout the rink

(Team Mira)

"Kyaaaaa~" Mira squeled. Erza who was watching the whole scene nodded "Not bad Gray"

"Wow, who knew Gray could be romantic" Lisanna said as she peeped through her binoculars. Natsu and Sting were watching angrily as Gray, Luna and Lucy were having fun

"Ne, Juvia I have something to tell you" Happy who was pulling Juvia's clothes said

"NOOOO!" Juvia who was freaking out said as Wendy tried and stopped her

"What are you talking about Happy" Charla and Lector said as they both arrived. Happy who got jealous "Lector! Where did you and Charla went" he then forgot what he was talking about

(Back with Luna, Lucy and Gray)

"This is soo fun!" Luna said as she flopped down at the white snow, while Lucy and Gray sat down near her

"Here you go" Lucy handed both of them a hot drink

"Thanks" they said in unison

"So Luna, who taught you ice make magic?" Gray asked. Luna became silent as she toyed with her drink

"Luna, is something the matter?" Lucy asked

"Well….. at the age of three, I started to learn different kinds of magic. My vision back then weren't great so… I... couldn't really see who was teaching me… only their voices echoed through my ears but it was enough for me to learn" Luna explained

"Really…" Lucy trailed off "At a young age…"

"Don't worry mama!" Luna smiled "I'll be okay so in the future, you would do the same thing you did to me!" she grinned

"If you say so" Lucy smiled "Come, on let's make a snow man!" the three ran of

(In the cinema)

"Mama!" Gail who was on top of Gajeel's head said

"Yes Gail?" Levy asked

"What are we gonna watch?" She asked

"Well?" Levy looked at Gajeel

"Gi-hi" he grinned as he walked up to the counter "3 tickets for Iron head!"

"Are- are you Gajeel-dono?" the ticket man stuttered

"Yes" he proudly said

"Go-gomen, Gajeel-dono, but your movie is sold out now" the man apologized

"Eh? What do you mean SOLD OUT?" he said "Don't you guys have tickets to it? I mean come on! I'm the star of the show"

"I'm really sorry sir"

"Eh? Gajeel what do you mean?" Levy asked

"Gajeel-chan is the star of Iron head 1! It is a really big hit. It's a story about a big arrogant man that gets a chest injury because the magic council kidnaps. He then is asked to build a weapon of mass destruction but becomes the weapon himself by the use of lacrima technology and then becomes the super hero!" Gail explained "But I've already seen it like a hundred times" they sighed. While Levy interviews Gajeel, Gail then runs off to see what is showing she then sequels

"Gail! Whats the matter?" Levy and Gajeel ran towards her

"Mama, mama!" she says while jumping up and down "Let's watch this!" she said pointing at the poster

"Letters to Yanderica?" Levy asked "Hey isn't that the play Lu-chan and the others did"

"Yeah, Let's watch this! In the future we couldn't see the original because they would often do re writes!" Gail pleaded but then gets her way

"No way in hell we are going to watch that!" Cana said as they were hiding

"Come on if we don't Mira-nee will get mad at us!" Elfman protected, Cana groaned

(In the Park)

"Achooo!" Lucy said as she rubbed her hands together

"You alright Lucy?" Gray asked

"yeah… I'm just really cold" she said as she felt a cold draft pass right her

"Wait, I'll get something hot for you mama" Luna ran off

Luna… achooo" she sneezed again, Lucy then felt a pair of hands holding her hands

"Gray…" she blushed

"Your cold right" he winked, as he used his breath so that he could slightly warm up her hand

(In the bush)

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaa" Mira was squeling like crazy

"Gray you damn ass!" Natsu was ready to jump at him, but Happy got in the way "Happy get off of me!"

He squirmed

"Sting-kun you alright?" Lector who could feel the pressure of Stings magic got frightened

"Juvia cannot handle this anymore!" Juvia was rampaging like a mad woman, but Wendy was trying to stop her, Erza refrained her from berserking, but something caught her attention. A certain blue haired man with a woman who had pale skin and dark purple hair walking together in the winter wonder land, she then dumped Juvia in the ground and ran after the two.

"Jellal!" She shouted, the two people turned around

"Erza" he smiled

"Hello Erza" Ultear greeted

"I'm glad you guys are off the hook now" she smiled

"Yeah, since that incident with the eclipse project finished, we got off the hook" Jellal explained

"Yeah… why didn't you tell me right away that Ultear is you fiancé" Erza faked a smile hoping that her hunch was wrong

"Gomen Erza, it slipped my mind" Grinned ultear

"Oi Ultear!" Jellal said, he then approached Erza as he tried to place his hand on her shoulder but she then shrugged it off and ran away "Erza!"

"Oh, my. I didn't plan for this to happen" ultear giggled, Meredy who was behind them and got totally ignored by Erza sweat dropped

(Team Mira, minus Erza)

"Happy!" Natsu was struggling

"Natsu, you have to listen to me!" Happy said, Natsu gave up and sat down to listen to his partner

"Juvia stop it!" Wendy who got defeated by the mad woman Juvia laid down the ground as she watch the water mage went and tried to interfere with Lucy and Gray "Water slice-er?" the ice that she was standing on began to shake and crumple aas a huge fish landed on the cold hard ice

"A fish?" Lucy and Gray sweat dropped

"It's cold…" the fish said

"It can talk!" they all panicked

"Mr. Fish" Happy flew towards the fish

"Gomen, Happy" the fish apologized "I did not go to the ocean, I got lost and-" the fish began to cry "You can take me back now" the fish surrender

"I told you Natsu!" Happu said "we will all regret this!"

"Happy what just happened?" Natsu asked

"Okay"

(Yesterday)

"I'll go free the fish" Happy then flew to the fish section of the Zoo "Mr. Fish? He sounds yummy!" Happy then heard a voice "Please don't eat me" the voice cried

"A talking FISH?" Happy screamed

"But speak for yourself, you are a talking blue cat!" the fish responded

"Well… I can't eat you… I mean… I would eat you, aren't you gonna scream or something, so it would be weird" happy sighed as he opened his pen "You can be free now"

"Oh thank you Happy!" the large fish swam away

(Flashback ended)

"Eh~ so that's why you went missing" Natsu scratched his head

"Happy I'm soo touched" lisanna who was crying hugged Happy

(With Lucy and Gray)

"Where did that huge fish went?" Lucy asked

"Mama!" Luna who was holding a can of hot coffee said "I got it" Lucy bent down and hugged Luna "Thank you Luna" and the two blondes chuckled

"Come on let's go before the council arrives" Gray said as he pulled the two blondes away from the park.

(In the cinema 'with levy and the others')

"Wow, this is actually very sad" Levy said as she was sobbing. Gail was also crying her eyes by the touching movie, Gajeel on the other hand felt very happy for spending the whole day with Levy and Gail

(Back seats)

"This is sooo boring" Cana who was chugging her booze said

"Be quite Cana!" Laxus growled "This is getting interesting"

"Why are you guys even here!" she questioned Laxus and Freed

"Well, we had nothing to do" Laxus said

"Where Laxus goes, I go" Freed who wiped away his tears said

"Don't make it sound as if you are a homicidal stalker" Bixlow sweat dropped

"Real men don't cry!" Elfman who was attentively watching the movie said "They weep" he then broke down as the movie reached its climax

"I can't believe I am in love with this big baby" Evergreen thought

(With Lucy and Gray)

The three luckily escaped the clutches of the dreadful council, Luna held hands with Gray and Lucy as they were returning home, the two then lifted Luna inches above the ground, gently swinging her back and forth. Once they were in front of Lucy's house, Luna then jumped off and tugged Gray's pants

"Thank you Papa Gray" she then kissed Gray on the cheeks and smiled

"Don't mention it" he then flashed a grin at the child

"Thank you Gray" smiled Lucy, Gray leaned in closer then pecked her on the cheeks, causing both of them to blush like mad people.

"Bye, Bye Lucy, Luna, see you at the guild tomorrow" Gray waved goodbye and ran off.


	8. Chapter 8 Amusement park disaster

Chapter 8

"Faster! I need to get there right now, before it's too late" a voice huffed as it ran towards Lucy's apartment, it was still dark outside, considering that it was already 5 in the morning, the man was already in front of the door, he hesitated about doing it, but his mind was already set.

"Oi! Blondie, little Blondie! Wakey wakey!" Sting said as he kicked the door open, Lucy was only wearing a towel as Sting entered, they both turned red, Luna on the other hand was still asleep and was in her pajamas.

"Sting! What is wrong with you?" Lucy said as she tried to cover herself

"Blondie, get dressed, we need to leave now!" He snapped

"Okay Geeze! Just wait! I need to get ready and Luna needs to change her clothes! Ah~"

"No time!" Sting carried both the half awake Luna and the towel wearing Lucy

"Yehey!" Luna said, then she fell asleep again

"Sting!" Lucy turned red "where are you taking us?" she demanded

"Just stay quiet Blondie!" Sting then dashed towards the market place. It wasn't filled with people yet, so Sting used that to safely carry the unconscious and the blushing blonde to a clothing shop; it was 5 stories high and was decorated by beautiful ornaments inside and out. Lucy awed in amazement while Luna was rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Sting! Answer my questions! Why are we here" Lucy said

"Oi! Ellie!" Sting shouted, an old woman about the same age as the master walked in; onyx black eyes, dirty peachy white hair, and was wearing a night gown walked in

"Sting, why would you bother me, this early?" the woman who was named Ellie asked Sting

"Sorry, but I need a huge favor" Sting smirked and pointed at the two blondes

"Oh!" the woman clasped her hands together "Is this the blonde you talked about" she leaned closer at Lucy "she really is a beauty, but who is this little girl? Your kid?"

"Yeah, Yeah, anyway can you do something about the three of us?" Sting asked

"Of course, come this way child" she then entered the second door to the left, revealing a parlor and salon in the inside

"Okay, just relax in here and wait" the woman left

"What is this?" Lucy asked again as she took a seat

"You ask too much blondie" he tossed her a bathrobe "This is part of our date" he smirked

"Oh yes!" Ellie came back again and got Lucy under wear and a worn out t-shirt with some baggy shorts "It would be very uncomfortable if you are wearing bathrobes and towels when we do your hair and makeup" the woman smirked

(A few hours later)

(In the guild)

The guild was noisy as ever, Master still lecturing the spy team about the destruction they did and promised that they would never do it again. Mira was busy watching, Levy and Gajeel's date, Rogue was waiting for Levy and Gail, Gajeel was being interrogated by Elfman and the others, while Erza was busy sulking on top of a bar table, hogging it like it was her own bed.

"This sucks" Natsu pouted as he sank unto a chair

"Don't worry Natsu, it's gonna be your turn tomorrow" Mira sang as she turned off the lacrima projector "anyway, it's almost 8, why isn't Sting here?" Mira asked "I was gonna ask him where he was taking Lucy"

"Maybe he already took off with Lucy-san" Wendy suggested as the other laughed it off

"He wouldn't, he knows the consequences when he does" Mira smiled as the others sweat dropped. Happy then comes flying into the scene "Bad news everyone! Lucy has left the building, I repeat Lucy has left the building" Happy was circling around the guilds ceiling.

"What!" they all freaked out

"That bastard!" Natsu growled

"Sting…." Mira was releasing a dark aura

"Mira-nee" Lisanna was trying to calm down Mira

"Everyone!" Mira announced to her 'spy team' "We are going to hunt them down!"

"Erza you coming?" Wendy asked, Erza was still crying on top of the table

"Wendy you should bribe her" Natsu handed her a piece of cheese cake "Here you go"

Erza glanced at the cheese cake, pictures of Jellal and Ultear sharing cake at their wedding flashed through her mind, sharing it, eating it, kissing in front of and 'doing it', Erza was going berserk then unconsciously she summoned a sword and jabbed it through the cake.

"Ahhhhh!" she was mad

"E-Erza!" Natsu and Wendy held each other in fear, Erza then glanced back at the squashed cake and tears started to form in the corner of her eye and she then broke down at the ground.

"Wendy grab Erza, we are going now" Mira ordered

"hai!" Wendy supported Erza using her shoulders "But can I ask, where's Gray-san?"

"Oh Gray, I saw him unconscious while Juvia was carrying her to the back" Lisanna explained

(At the back)

"Huh?" Gray slowly opened his eyes "Where am I?"

"Good Morning Gray-sama" Juvia said as she came out of the shadows

"Juvia?" he questioned as he tried to stand up but he was tied down a chair "What the hell Juvia?!"

"Juvia wants answers Gray-sama!" Juvia said in an angry tone, Gray stuttered and silently nodded

"Why did you date Lucy-san?" Juvia w asked

"Well ah… if I answer that will you let me go?" Gray started to deal with Juvia

"Yes Gray-sama" Juvia nodded

"Because I-" Gray was cut off when the doors busted open

"Gray!" Lyon busted in "Is it true that you and Lucy are dating?"

"Well… fuck" Gray cursed

(Back at the guild)

"Hey isn't that Lyon?" Lisanna pointed at the running Lamia scale person

"Oh~ Gray is having an affair" Mira giggled "I shall check on this later"

"Where's Loke?" Natsu asked

"Oh he's hiding from the girls he met at the museum and the Zoo" Lisanna sweat dropped

"Hibiki?"

"On a mission with Jenny" Wendy said as she was dragging a crying Erza on her shoulders

"Okay… So Mira how do we find them?" Natsu asked

"Not us Natsu…" Mira smirked "You" she then picked up Natsu and threw him outside, while a part of her Satan Soul was appearing "Now Sniff them!"

"What! Hey Mira I ain't no dog!" Natsu protested

"Sniff!" Her Satan soul was slowly creeping into her

(With Lucy)

"Oh geeze how did I get into this situation" Lucy thought to herself as they were riding the train "My daughter's been asleep for the whole train ride, I'm wearing embarrassing clothes, I don't know where we're going and a pervert is sleeping on my lap" she faceplamed herself

"Oi blondie stoop moving" Sting groaned "You're making the train ride worse"

"Oh yeah… it's all his fault" Lucy then remembered what happened earlier

(A few hours ago)

"Make over?" Lucy questioned by three women came busting through the doors and started to work on the three mages, a few hours they were all clean and nice, Luna had her hair in pigtails, Sting looked handsome as ever, his hair was still spiky but due to the facial they did, made all of their faces refreshed and smooth. Lucy had a little blush on, small amounts of eyeliner and lipstick and had her hair in a messy bun.

"Come here everyone!" Ellie ushered them in a large closet "Okay, Haru!" the old woman called her husband; a man with silver spiky hair and black eyes came in with a canis minor spirit as well.

"Plue!" Luna ran towards the spirit while they all giggled and chuckled

"Come here Sting, let's get you in more formal clothes" Haru pulled Sting inside the large room filled with different clothe "See ya later Blondie" he waved goodbye

"Papa…" Luna pouted and was about to cry

"Don't worry Luna, papa Sting is going to comeback" Lucy smiled

"Yes, so please wait a while, here you go Luna" Ellie handed her a new dress; baby blue dress reaching above her knees it had white frills at the end and at each collar.

"Cool!" Luna grabbed the dress "I want to wear this now" Lucy and Ellie chuckled as they helped the little into her new dress.

"Wow Luna you look like Alice!" Lucy smiled as she placed the final touches to Luna

"You look cute little Blondie" Sting came out from the changing room; he wore a light brown long sleeved shirt with a black jacket that had small checkered designs at the collar, Gray-ish pants and sneakers

"You look great too papa Luna ran towards her father"

"Why are you still wearing 'that' blondie?" Sting pointed at her baggy t-shirt and pants

"Oh yes, I'm really sorry about that" Ellie had handed her clothes and pushed he inside the dressing room, a few seconds later Lucy shrieked

"I won't wear this!" she threw out the red Chinese outfit that showed her cleavage and had a really long slit on the side

"Oh, come on Blondie" Sting chuckled, Lucy was blushing "It wouldn't hurt to try"

"No!" she protested and stepped out the dressing room "I'm okay wearing these" she dusted herself, Sting sighed and approached her.

"Fine Blondie you win" he 'accidentally' spilled milk on her shirt "Oh no" he said nonchalantly "You can't go out with that stain!" he winked at her

"Jerk…" she sighed and walked inside the dressing room "I wonder where Luna is" she peeped outside and saw Luna playing with Haru and his 'Plue' she smiled and took what Ellie had handed her again

"Hey this isn't the dress from earlier" she held out the dress using both of her hands and saw a beautiful white summer dress with little pink frills on the sides, it goes above her knees with matching pink sandals with white laces attached.

"Oi Blondie!" Sting knocked on the door "You finished now?"

"Yeah…" Lucy stepped out, the dress fitted her perfectly, it showed all of her curves that can make any man drool, including Sting

"Tha-thanks Ellie, haru" he thanked the two elderly people "Put this in my tab"

"Good Luck with your date" Ellie waved goodbye as Sting grabbed Lucy and Luna's hands and walked away from the store.

(To reality)

"Next stop is wonderland" the announcer said

"We're next" Sting got up "Let's go Blondie" he then carried Luna

"Okay…" Lucy followed them, as they stepped out of the train, they walked for a couple of minutes and reached an amusement park.

"AMAZING!" Luna was fully awake and was completely hyper "Come on Papa! MAMA!" she grabbed both of their hands and ran toward the entrance

"Sting you sure this is okay?" she asked

"Yeah aside from the rides, they have stalls and shops here" Sting said as he paid the entrance fee

"It's okay I can pay for it" Lucy stopped

"What's wrong Blondie?" he smirked "Got no money?"

"You did this on purpose! Leaving early, I forgot my wallet and my keys" Lucy said

"Another victory for me" he smirked and held her hand along with Luna's

"What are you-" Lucy was cut off because she was blushing like a mad man

"It's really easy to get lost here" he smirked and led them to different attractions, they played a lot of games and won various of prizes.

(Team Mira)

"Damn you Sting" Mira cursed as they were riding the train

"Mira-nee you've already cursed him a couple of times now" Lisanna sweat dropped

"Natsu are you okay?" Wendy asked as she saw Natsu getting motion sickness while Erza was resting on her lap still mopping, Natsu gave a thumbs up and continued puking.

Team Mira had arrived at the amusement park an hour late "Man! How are we gonna find them here?" Natsu whined "Mira, can I take a break my nose hurts" Mira shot a death glare at Natsu which sent shivers down his spine, Wendy and Lisanna sweat dropped

"Wendy…" Erza spoke "You can let me go now" Erza smiled, Wendy sighed in relief now that the requip mage was on her feet again.

"You sure you are alright Erza" asked Lisanna

"Yeah" Erza smiled and took a few steps further "Let's go find Lucy!" they all cheered as Erza faced her comrades Jellal and Ultear where a few feet away from them.

"Erza…." Jellal said as he saw the scarlet female and sprinted towards them, Erza unconsciously ran away from Jellal "Erza! Listen to me" he shouted

"No!" she said as she ran leaving her comrades

"Erza!" Wendy was about to run towards her but Mira stopped her "Mira?"

"Wen-dy…." A dark aura surrounded Mira "You have a great nose too right…." Wendy shivered in fear

(Lucy and Sting)

"Papa, Mama I'm hungry" Luna said as she touched her stomach

"Okay, Blondie grab us a seat while I take little blondie here and get us some food" Sting ordered, Lucy stuck out her tongue but followed the white dragon slayer's order. She sat near some food stalls waiting for her daughter and maybe future husband to come back, as she was checking out the park 3 men then approached her.

"You alone Missy?" one of them asked as they seated beside her

"Actually I'm here with somebody" she said as she stood up but another guy pulled her down and covered her mouth

"Don't be such a sour puss" he grinned

Lucy gritted her teeth and mentally cursed Sting for leaving her keys and her whip, she then kick the man in the balls and ran away.

"I have to get away from here" she thought as she was escaping the clutches of the perverted men, but a familiar warmth enveloped her face, as she looked up it was the blonde dragon slayer, he then punched the men and growled

"How dare you assault my wife!" he sent a death glare at the guys, Luna ran towards her mother and hugged her. People suddenly stopped and looked at the commotion, Sting wanted to beat them up more but the police and Lucy stopped them, when the men were gone he turned to Lucy and hugged her, people from the background cheered them.

"Sting" she was blushing

"Sorry for leaving you behind" he whispered in her ear, Lucy smiled and hugged him back, Luna joined them and the people cheered some more.

"Let's get out of here it's embarrassing" Lucy blushed, Sting quickly let Lucy go and carried Luna as they went to another part of the park.

(Another part of the park)

"Papa let's ride that one!" Luna pointed at the really large roller coaster

"Luna isn't that a little dangerous" Lucy said

"But isn't this day a waste I mean… we go to an amusement park and we don't ride the biggest most awesomest roller coaster" she grinned, Lucy glanced at Sting who smiled at her.

"Okay Luna, we get to ride that but I get to choose what we ride before we go home" he grinned and stuck out his pinky

"Deal" Luna entwined her pinky with Sting's as they went to the roller coaster ride.

"You sure this is alright?" Lucy asked Sting

"Yeah, I'm gonna ba alright besides you're there" he winked and Lucy blushed

(Erza)

"Finally I lost him" Erza sat down "I guess I need cake to calm me down" Erza ordered cake, as soon as they cake arrives, the jiggly butt gang arrives and sat down on Erza's cake

"Man, that council sure can run" the leader sat down, the cake splattered on Erza's face

"You bastards!" Erza changed into her Purgatory armor and went ape shit on them

(Lucy and Sting)

When it was there turn to ride Luna sat in between her two parents while Lucy shivered in fear

"Don't tell me you're scared Blondie?" Sting smirked

"I'm not scared!" Lucy pouted but felt a warm hand

"Don't worry Blondie" he smiled and held Lucy's hand

(After the ride)

"Sting are you alright?" Lucy asked as Sting puked in the garbage can "Luna can you still stand up" Lucy turned to Luna who was lying down at a bench

"Mama, I don't wanna ride that roller coaster again" Luna pouted while Lucy smiled at the two

"Come on we have to ride another one before we go" Sting pulled Lucy's hand while he carried

(Team Mira in a bush)

Mira and the others finally found Lucy and Sting who walked towards another ride "We finally found them" Mira cheered as she took out a recording lacrima "Good job team" he said to Natsu and Wendy who was laying down due to exhaustion and Lisanna who was aiding them, When Mira pressed record a wild Jiggly butt member suddenly appeared and smashed the camera

"Mira-nee" Lisanna said to Mira, as Mira looked up Lucy and Sting were nowhere to be found, Mira turned cold and suddenly changed into her Satan Soul form and flew up in the sky screeching "Where are you" as she started to shoot beams at the jiggly butt gang member who destroyed their plan.

(Meanwhile with Sting and Lucy)

"This is amazing" Luna said as she stared at the setting sun

"You like the Ferris wheel?" Lucy asked Luna who nodded

"Just wait and you will see something amazing" Sting huffed

"Why aren't you puking?" Lucy asked

"You want me to puke" he raised an eyebrow

"No, I'm just asking" Lucy said

"I took these" he showed her a pack of pills

"Anti motion sickness" Lucy said "Where did you get this"

"That little blue haired girl gave them to me, I used the last one today" he smirked

"Just for this huh" Lucy rested her head on his shoulder

"Oi blondie wake up!" Sting said as he was blushing but Lucy was fast asleep, Luna sat next to him and slept aswell. Sting sighed but smiled as he watched the two blondes fall asleep. As soon as the ride was over Luna woke up and they went back to their apartment. When he layed Lucy down at her bed Luna stopped Sting from leaving

"Papa Sting don't leave yet what if those bad people followed us, please stay for the night" Luna pleaded and he accepted and slept on the couch.

In the morning Luna woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes

"Good morning Luna" Sting who was wearing an apron said

"Good morning papa" she smiled

"Get ready now and I'll go wake up your mom" Luna nodded and went to the bathroom. Sting took off the apron and went to Lucy's bedroom, he crouched down and said "Blondie wake up" he continued to wake her up, Sting's tracks stopped as he stared at her, some pieces of her hair was on her face and her lips were pink, slowly he crept closer and closer until his lips where an inch from his.


	9. Chapter 9 the surprise

Chapter 9

Sting's heart beat thumped harder with every inch of his face coming closer and closer to hers. "Okay Sting it's all or nothing" he inhaled and closed his eyes. Inch by inch he pressed forward waiting for the warm lips that was about to concave his.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCY!" Natsu busted through the door interrupting the kiss, Sting rolled on the floor hoping that Natsu did not see the 'almost kiss' he did and pretended to sleep.

"Natsu" Lucy rubbed her sleepy eyes "Sting? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she spotted Sting on the ground.

"Mama, I asked Papa Sting to stay with us, because I was afraid that the bad people might come and attack us" Luna explained

"Yeah, yeah that's cute and all but today's my time with them" Natsu grabbed Luna and Lucy as he smirked at them

"Natsu!" Lucy pouted as she tried to struggle her way out, but her tired body could do anything

"Yeah, yeah I get it" Sting nonchalantly waved his hand as he walked towards the door "Thanks for everything Luna" he smiled

"Bye Daddy!" Luna gave him a wide mega watt grin

"Sting… thank you" Lucy smiled at him, Sting's face flushed and smiled back at her

"Take care Luce" he exited the door.

"Nastu…." Lucy growled, the pink haired man chuckled as he placed the blonde down

"He, sorry 'bout that Luce" he grinned "You can go rest now" he tucked her in bed, Lucy's eyes widen

"We're not going anywhere?" she got up, but Natsu pushed her gently back.

"You can say that… Luna's tired" he pointed at the young blonde mage eating half asleep "I know you guys have been through a lot this week, so take my time to rest up" he grinned

"But…" she protested

"No, buts Luce, you need to rest and besides, I think it's gonna rain" he chuckled

"Huh? what do you mean? Look at the sun Natsu, it's scorching HOT" she smiled at her, but moments later, the sky darkened and rain quickly fell down the sidewalks

"What the-" Lucy's mouth gaped wide open

"Told ya" Natsu winked at her, making her blush and tucked her in "Sleep well Luce" he whispered.

Lucy fell asleep moments later. After that, Natsu had instructed Luna to sleep too, saying that a surprise will come later.

"You sure Daddy?" Luna pouted as she tried to battle her sleepiness

"Yeah, I'm sure" Natsu tucked her in beside Lucy, as Luna fell asleep, Natsu quickly called Happy and the blue cat appeared

"Happy did you bring them?" Natsu whispered to the blue cat, that was holding a very heavy bag

"Yup, I got them all Natsu" happy handed the bag to Natsu and got inside the apartment.

After a few hours, Lucy woke up, seeing Luna beside her and Natsu staring at them.

"Na-Natsu what are you doing?" Lucy stuttered

The salamander scratched his head "Well, I got bored from waiting for you two to wake up so I just….."

"Wait how long were we asleep?" Lucy questioned

"About 3 hours or so" he grinned, Lucy was surprised never did she thought that Natsu Dragneel will ever wait for her, since he was always in a hurry every time they were on a mission. But at the same time she found it creepy yet sweet.

"Pa…pa" Luna got up and scratched her eyes "is the surprise ready yet?"

"No, not yet Luna" Natsu got up from his sit. He picked up the bag that was resting in a corner, Happy then flew into the house along with another bag.

"What are the bags for?" Lucy asked as she combed Luna's hair

"Well…" Natsu started "Hey, Luna you don't know anything about your dad right?" he smiled

"Yeah… I don't know much about him" Luna pouted

"If I were to be your dad in the future, I should better introduce myself right" he flipped the bags opened and revealed all the things he's collected throughout the years of his childhood, his missions then and his missions now. "And what better way to know me than to tell you stories" he grinned

Lucy got touched my Natsu's words, while Luna had teary eyes, the two felt happy as the pink dragon slayer and his blue exceed started to tell the stories. Lucy jumped in the stories trying to explain to Luna, how they met and what the missions and training they did.

The day turned out to become more and more exciting for Luna, she felt happy and at the same time complete, more complete than she was in the future, the empty house she grew up with, made her sad, but seeing how things are now made her happy.

"Yoohoo" Mira's voice entered the room "Can we join?" Mira, Wendy, Lisanna Cana and Erza entered the apartment.

"We brought cake" Wendy smiled

"Hey guys glad you could make it" Natsu ushered them in "Sorry Luce, I invited them because they were whining all week about not spending time with Luna" Natsu explained "And besides were all Nakama right"

"That's right" Lucy smiled "Come on in guys, try not to break anthing" Lucy entered her kitchen "You guys want anything?" Wendy and Lisanna then stopped Lucy

"It's still your family time Lucy, we just want to see Luna today" the two explained "Just rest with your family while we cook" Lisanna grabbed an apron

"Thanks guys" Lucy smiled as she rejoined her family

Erza and Mira started to tell embarrassing stories about Natsu, and they all laughed, enjoyed the food and each other's company.

"Oh… look at the time, we better get going" Natsu got up

"Yeah, we should go or everyone will get mad at us" Mira giggled as Erza smiled

"Where are we going Papa?" Luna asked, Natsu picked her up and placed her on his shoulders

"To your surprise" he grinned

"Natsu, it's still raining outside" Lucy protested

"Okay, enough now Juvia!" Erza yelled, suddenly Juvia appeared and entered through Lucy's window

"Glad, I am of service" she smiled at Luna, but glared at Lucy

"Huh? What's going on?" Lucy asked all confused, she checked outside her door, that everywhere was dry and wet with the exception of her house.

"Come on Lucy let's just go" Natsu grabbed her hand and led her outside, still hand in hand they walked towards the town plaza where everything was decorated all festive and everyone from the guild and the town had gathered.

"What the?" Lucy and Luna's mouths were gaping open

"Surprise!" they all yelled

"It was all flame heads idea, since we all wanted to spend more time with Luna and you he planned that everyone should party and at the same time give a farewell party to Luna" Gray who was shirtless appeared and ruffled Luna's head.

"LUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNAAAAAAAA" Gail who was dressed in a cute black Lolita dress came running towards Luna

"Gail!" Luna, jumped down and embraced her best friend "Wow cute dress"

"Here you go Luna" Mira handed her a dress similar to Gail's but a baby blue toned and had more frills "Come on let's go change" Luna agreed and Gail followed

"Natsu" Lucy turned to Natsu who was still holding her hand "Thank you"

"Nah, don't thank me yet Luce" he grinned and gripped her hand more tighter, Lucy blushed in embarrassment but still held it close.

"Okay that's enough" Sting chopped between them and slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder said

"Oi Sting that is soo unfair!" Natsu growled

"Now Now" Lucy tried to break the conflict, but soon after a breeze lifted her up the tree where Loke was there to grab her.

"Good evening my queen" he greeted her

"Damn you Lion!" the two dragon slayers growled

"Hello there" Gray froze Loke and grabbed Lucy, he then froze the ground, leaving the two dragon slayers to slip and make their hasty escape. This caused a riot between the fairy tail members, they all fought, laughed and drank to their hearts content but all the laughter died soon after they heard a scream.

"LUNA!" Lucy yelled as she heard her daughter's cry for help

"Gail!" Levy heard Gail scream.

A dark figure emerged holding the two girls by the waist as they squirmed their way out to freedom.

Author's note: Oh my! I AM REALLY SORRY, FOR UPDATING SOO LATE. OUR INTERNET CRASHED DOWN SO I HAD TO LOCATE A NEARBY COMPUTER SHOP SO THAT I COULD UPDATE, I AM REALLY SORRY I HOPE THAT THIS CHAPTER CAN MAKE IT UP….. OH YEAH PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS AND SUGGESTIONS RO REVIEWS, IT FUELS MY INSPIRATION FIRE! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT….

(QUETZAL16)


	10. Quetzal16

Author's note: Kyaaa thanks a bunch guys I really love every review hehehehe thanks, oh yeah do guys want different stories so that every guy can have their happily ever after with Lucy :3 I will be making them after I finish this stories just comment on whose story you want to see second. Thanks again, pls. post reviews, good and bad reviews will be accepted.

(QUETZAL16)

I'm really sorry for updating really long... i have a really bad writers block so, i'm just waiting for it to pass. i promise you guys that i will finish this story! ^_^

Just comment me or PM me on whose fairy tail ending you guys want to see second, i made a promise to "Akiyama Taiga" that i will make a continuation of the story but in a GrayLu version ^_^

Well thanks for everthing


End file.
